Three Little Smut Stories
by zilah
Summary: No Plot, just little smut-stories with our boys.
1. Matter Of Trust

Title: Matter Of Trust  
>Author: zilah<br>Pairing: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin  
>Warnings: Slash, sex<br>Disclaimer: Sad but true: Jack and Stephen are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
>Spoilers: none<p>

Beta: Alltoseek. Thank you so much for your help! Without you, I was lost.  
>Author's Notes: This is my first story in English with this wonderful pairing. Hopefully it isn't last.<p>

Enjoy,

zilah

**Matter Of Trust**

It was late and they had stopped playing for the evening. Stephen was leaving to his own cabin, but wanted to discuss something of importance before he retired. The discussion had turned out to be mere notification that this was his last trip with Jack.

Jack could only stare at his friend, dismayed. He had thought that Stephen would always stay by his side, that he too had been content all these years together.

"You want to leave. But why? He finally managed, trying to think what was wrong.

"Don't ask me that, Jack, please. I cannot tell you. Just believe me, this is best for both of us,Stephen sighed, avoiding his gaze.

"You should know by now that there is nothing you couldn't tell me. You are my dearest friend, Stephen. And yet you don't seem to trust me,Jack exclaimed. He could see that Stephen flinched at his words, but he didn't care. Stephen's lack of trust hurt him more than he ever thought possible.

"It isn't like that all, Jack!Stephen insisted, I trust you. But this... this is something I cannot tell.

Angry words died on Jack's lips when he saw Stephen's gaze. It was fearful, almost panicked, and he realized that he would gain nothing by pressing his friend. With a sigh, he sat on the locker bench beside Stephen and pulled him into a hug he hoped to be comforting.

"I wish you would talk to me, my dear,he whispered. Stephen was tense at first and Jack felt he was ready to bolt as soon as he dared to loosen his grip. After some more soothing Stephen finally relaxed against him.

"I... I love you Jack, Stephen said softly.

"And I love you, my dear. Surely you know that,Jack answered, wondering what was wrong. It wasn't like Stephen to say such things aloud, even if their friendship was deep and indeed loving.

"Yes, certainly my dear, Stephen sighed. I would dislike very much for our parting to be on bad terms."

"Unless you have been spying for the French all these years there is nothing that would change my love for you. Please, my dear. What is bothering you so? Jack asked pleadingly, silently hoping that Stephen finally would meet his gaze.

"... And would you still be my friend if you knew that I... am one of those loathsome creatures who are attracted to other men? Stephen whispered hardly audibly, finally raising his head. Jack was stunned, but his heart ached for seeing his friend so heartbreakingly sad.

"First of all: you are not loathsome. You are brave and beautiful, and it is a lucky person whoever has won your love. I hope he is sensible enough to appreciate that, Jack said, even if he felt surge of jealousy growing within him. He crushed the feeling mercilessly; Stephen deserved only the best. He didn't give one thought to the fact that Stephen's feelings were inappropriate, considered a crime. How could love ever be a crime?

"Who do you think he is? Who has been constantly by my side all these years? Stephen asked with nervous laugh.

The truth finally penetrated, and yet Jack feared to believe it. Stephen, his dear friend, was in love with him?

"Stephen... do you...really mean...he whispered, but Stephen's gaze silenced him.

"Who else but you, joy? Do I dare to assume that you are not entirely repulsed?"

"Never in life, my dear Jack assured, tightening his hold on his friend. He was shocked, but not repulsed. Never that. Instead, he felt... honoured. He was determined to keep Stephen by his side now that he knew the truth. He had little experience of relations between two men, but one thing was completely clear. If he could love any man in such a fashion, it would be Stephen. Hadn't he loved Stephen as his friend, confidante and brother all these years? To have him as a lover would only add a new extension to their relationship and he was sure that Stephen wouldn't ask of him more than he was able to give.

Jack had made up his mind, but it would take some time to convince Stephen., Jack realised, when Sephen withdrew from his embrace.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, but maybe it it is best if I go now. Surely you need more time to consider of what I have told you. Let me assure you, if you want me to leave, I am ready to do so**, **Stephen said softly.

"No! I don't want you to leave, not just yet, not left from Jack's lips before he managed to stop them, but he didn't regret them one bit.

"But why? How you can be so sure?Stephen asked, confused and his voice was but a whisper. Jack swallowed, hesitating only a moment, but then made his mind. Gently, he caressed Stephen's face and then leaned closer, drawing him into soft kiss. Stephen hesitated at first, but then opened up so deliciously that Jack moaned, surprised, and the kiss deepened. The feeling was heady and the first spark of arousal stirred within him as they kissed with such enthusiasm and familiarity as if they have been born to do so. When Stephen finally pulled away, Jack's heart ached with sudden emptiness.

"Jack... why... why are you doing this? Surely you cannot possibly want such intimacy? Stephen inquired with a tremulous voice.

"I find myself wanting you. I admit that I haven't given very much thought of the possibility before, but please, give me this chance. This is what you want, isn't it?

Silence fell between them and for a moment Jack feared he had made a terrible mistake, but then Stephen touched his cheek, ever so gently, and Jack felt the hand trembling slightly.

"You mean so very much to me, Jack. Your offer is very generous, but you must consider this very carefully. I don't want you to do anything you might later regret."

"What is there to consider? I don't know how far I can take this, but I want to hold you close, to kiss and touch you. May I?"

"That sounds wonderful my dear, but first I want you to promise me was now dead serious.

"What is it? I promise you anything, you know that."

"Well, then. Promise me that you will not do anything you do not truly wish. I am content with whatever you are willing to give me, be that only few kisses or something... more. I value your friendship above everything, and I don't want to lose that."

"You will not lose me. I will always be by your side, if you just let me, Stephen dear."

Stephen rose and walked to the door, locking it. Then his courage seemed to fail him and he stood middle of the room, his cheeks slightly flushed. Jack went to him and took his both hands in his.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed? Stephen asked, his eyes huge and dark in the lantern's flickering light. Jack answered by pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Stephen trembled in his arms and clung to him almost desperately, as if he still couldn't believe that this was happening. Jack's heart raced and same urgency and need he sensed in Stephen, rose in him like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him.

"Shh... let us slow down... I will not leave you, Jack whispered soothingly, struggling to gather his wits. He wanted to be gentle, for it was what Stephen needed. Stephen deserved to be touched with love and care, not just a rushed tumble on the cabin's floor.

Jack led Stephen to the locker bench and beckoned him to sit down. Their next kiss was more subtle, their lips searching, exploring, and testing the waters. Gently, Jack held his friend as their kiss continued and every nerve in his body came alive. Stephen panted softly against his lips and the hands in his hair trembled, making him all the more determined. This was right. This was beautiful, and he would never let Stephen go.

"I love you, my Stephen, Jack sighed and caressed Stephen's hair and back, enjoying the warmth and hunger that grew within him with every passing moment. He burned with need to have Stephen even closer and one firm tug brought the smaller man sitting on his lap. Stephen shuddered, as apparently he was now aware of Jack's excited state.

"Yes...you know now, don't you? I do want you... want to see all of you.

Stephen blushed, but didn't resist as Jack began to remove his shirt. Jack had seen Stephen naked countless times, even touched him, but never had he seen his friend like this, aroused and vulnerable in his need. Now he finally realised the amount of trust and love Stephen had shown to him tonight, both by telling of his feelings and allowing him to do this. The knowledge made him humble and he swore to himself to never betray that trust. He would always love Stephen and keep him safe.

Their sensual embrace had made them both breathless and Jack delighted in Stephen's reactions to his every touch. The little kisses on the sensitive neck caused pleasured sighs and a light caress down the spine made Stephen gasp. Jack decided he liked most of all the noise Stephen made when he gently stroked his arousal through his breeches. Breathless "Jack!" and a low moan were the most erotic sounds he had ever heard.

He wanted, needed to hear and see more. After a few moments he had opened Stephen's breeches and touched him in wonder, feeling the heat and hardness so familiar and yet so exotic. Stephen squirmed and moaned deliciously in Jack's arms as he continued the intimate caresses. And when Stephen finally reached his completion, warm happiness and affection filled his heart. Jack held him protectively, until the tremours finally subsided and stopped. Stephen was languid, almost unconscious and the gaze in his eyes told that he was also confused. It was obvious that Stephen still couldn't quite believe what had just happened; that Jack had brought him to orgasm by touching him and done it willingly. Jack's heart melted completely. He had loved Stephen as his friend for years, admired his strentgh, courage and quick wit; but like this, open and undone he was simply adorable.

"Hmm...Jack?"

"Yes, my dear? Jack smiled.

"Your own needs are yet unmet, I see. Will you let me attend to them?"

Jack kissed his cheek.

"Of course, my plum. I was beginning to think that you would never ask."

The End...or is it?


	2. Friends, Lovers

Title: Friends, Lovers  
>Author: zilah<br>Pairing: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin  
>Warnings: Slash, sex<br>Disclaimer: Sad but true: Jack and Stephen are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
>Spoilers: none<p>

Beta: Alltoseek. Thank you so much! Without you, I was lost.  
>Author's Notes: This is a sequel to my story Matter Of Trust<p>

Enjoy,

zilah

**Friends, Lovers**

"_Of course, my plum. I was beginning to think that you would never ask."_

The long awaited words with Jack's gentle smile made Stephen shiver. He had dreamed of this moment but thought his wish would always remain unmet.

Finally he gathered his thoughts and climbed away from Jack's lap. He silenced Jack's protestations with soft kiss.

"I have not changed my mind. I just thought to move us to more comfortable accomondations. What say you, my love? He murmured, almost shocked at how easily the endearment left his lips. Jack, however didn't seem to mind, but smiled gently and followed his lead.

Stephen took their pillows and blankets and lay them on the floor. His heart started to race when he turned towards Jack once more and their gazes met.

Surprisingly innocent. That's what came in Stephen's mind when he started to remove Jack's clothing and he saw him blushing. The thought seemed almost absurd at first, for Captain Aubrey's reputation with women was legendary, but then Stephen realized that it was true. He could see that Jack had little experience of relations between two men. What Jack had done, how he had touched him... it was completely different from anything Stephen had experienced in his distant youth. Those few, hurried tumbles had been only to satisfy basest urges. There had been no kissing or other affectionate gestures. But Jack... his dear, beloved Jack had touched him, kissed him in a way that Stephen could only call making love even if there had been no joining of their bodies. What ever Stephen had waited Jack's reaction to be after telling the truth, that certainly hadn't been this. Never even in his wildest dreams he hadn't believed that Jack would want him like this.

Stephen forgot his earlier hesitation when they finally slipped beneath blankets. Jack pulled him closer and Stephen moaned at the exquisite feeling of strong and aroused body pressing against his own. Jack was so warm and he smelled so good. In one word: he was completely delicious. Stephen felt his blood pounding in his veins as they kissed. Jack's eager answer to his caresses was beyond his wildest dreams. His soft sighs of pleasure rippled against Stephen's lips, making him forget all rational thought. Gently, Stephen stroked Jack's golden locks and then let his finger caress the rapidly pulsing vein on his neck. Jack gasped and Stephen lost himself completely to their kiss. Wild with need, he captured Jack's mouth, starting all over again. This time the kiss was deep and possessive, making Jack squirm agaist him. He took advantage of Jack's moan and let his tongue slip deeper, tasting the heady flavor.

Jack was beyond all coherent thinking. He trembled beneath his lover as Stephen feasted on his mouth. With eager hands, he stroked Stephen's shoulders and back, struggling for breath. Slowly, teasingly Stephen slid his lips over heated skin, licking and sucking, until he finally reached his goal. Jack gasped as greedy mouth tasted his sensitive nipples. Uncontrollable tremors shook him and his whole body tensed to the brink of explosion.

"So delicious,Stephen whispered, smiling against heaving chest. How he loved to bring pleasure to his lover; there was no sight more tempting than Jack in throes of his pleasure. And even more was coming; he was going to taste Jack's passion in its fullest.

He finally gave in to his overwhelming urge and closed his lips around Jack's arousal. A choked moan echoed through the chamber and Jack's hips bucked, as he desperately tried to get deeper. Stephen gave willingly what his lover asked and let Jack thrust in freely. It didn't take long before Jack reached his completion and Stephen finally tasted the addicting flavor that was Jack.

"Stephen... oh God, Stephen, Jack breathed when he finally came back from sensual high. His senses reeled and his whole body hummed with satisfaction.

Stephen couldn't take his eyes away from his lover. There was no more beautiful sight than Jack like he was now: drowsy and flushed with pleasure. Stephen felt his body tightening with need to belong to Jack completely, but he ignored it. He didn't want to be too greedy. Jack had already given him so much. Stephen forgot his melancholy thoughts as Jack extended his arms as a silent invitation. Smiling, he leaned into embrace and they lay quietly, skin against skin.

"We lost so many years... I was blind. But not any more, Stephen. You are mine now, Jack said, finally breaking the silence.

"I am taken then. Like one of your Prizes, Stephen laughed softly, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt Jack's kiss on his brow. Jack was such affectionate creature and he loved him all the more for that.

"Yes you are. My dear, dear Doctor, Jack said and captured Stephen's lips in a passionate kiss.

The End... or is it?


	3. All The Way

Title: All The Way

Author: zilah

Pairing: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin

Warnings: Slash, sex

Disclaimer: Sad but true: Jack and Stephen are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.

Spoilers: none

Beta: Alltoseek. Thank you so much! Without you, I was lost.

Author's Notes: This is a sequel to my stories Matter Of Trust and Friends, Lovers. I needed to write this because **sidlj** pointed out that Stephen hasn't been _boarded_ yet, :D

Enjoy,

zilah

**All The Way**

Stephen made sure that the door was locked and turned around. Jack stood in middle of the cabin and extended his arms as a silent invitation. Stephen went to him. They made their way to the bed slowly, kissing and caressing each other while they undressed.

Jack loved how eager and responsive Stephen was under his touch. He could never have believed how passionate lover had been hidden under his friend's reserved and secretive facade. In turn, Stephen had ignited in him such fire Jack had felt never before. And yet something unsolved still was between them. For some unknown reason Stephen was holding back. Tonight he intended to break that last barrier between them.

He pinned Stephen against the bed and kissed him hungrily, until the smaller man trembled beneath him. Stephen was so delicious that it took every ounce of Jack's self restaint to pull back, but finally he managed to do so. He silenced Stephen's protest with a kiss and then grasped his chin, making their gazes to meet.

"Stephen. I would like to know what you are hiding from me. Don't you still trust me enough?"

Stephen couldn't help but flinch at the question, even if he had known that this moment would come. Jack was wonderful lover; passionate and attentive. He was also perceptive and it had been only matter of time for him to find out the truth. After considering his options, Stephen realized he had no other way around this but tell the truth. The worst Jack would do, was to say no.

"You have caught me, my dear. I really have hidden something from you, he admitted quietly.

"What it is? Please, tell me. You know you can trust me,Jack asked, surprised that Stephen had yielded so easily.

"I know. I trust you. I just didn't want to press you into something you didn't want to do. You have already given me so much."

"And how you can be so sure that I don't want to fulfil your wish, when you haven't even asked?"

"Because... what I want...it would mean breaking the laws of England. I would never forgive myself if I caused any trouble to you."

Stephen was now dead serious and this silenced Jack, too for a while. It was true that their relationship went against every rule in society. They needed to be extremely careful that no one would find out the truth. But that wouldn't stop them now. He wouldn't give up on Stephen or the pleasure he had found in his arms.

"Don't you think we are together in this now, Stephen? You haven't pushed me into anything and I have enjoyed greatly of everything we have done here."

Stephen could only smile at Jack's words. It was true that Jack had been most eager to fulfil his wishes. Vivid images of Jack's amorous attentions began to flash in his mind. He remembered how Jack had only few days ago taken him in his mouth for the first time, bringing him to completion embarrassingly quickly...

"I know, my love. You are right. I am sorry I didn't trust you enough,he said and caressed gently Jack's hair. He hesitated one more moment but then met Jack's gaze.

"I wish for you to take me."

Hot tremors ran through Jack's body when he realized what Stephen meant. It was true that the act was considered a crime, but he couldn't see it in that way. How could such beautiful thing as love ever be a crime? To have Stephen fully as his own... to truly make love to him... He felt his body tightening with mere thought of it.

Jack smiled down to Stephen, kissing him ever so gently.

"If that is your wish, I am more than happy to fulfil it. You just need to tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you,he whispered and caressed Stephen's cheek.

Stephen felt himself blushing as he took the little vial of oil from his pocket and offered it to Jack.

"You will need this, he said with a husky voice and looked up to his lover's amazing blue eyes that now seemed dark and wild as stormy sea.

Stephen tried to control his emotions while he slowly led his lover through necessary preparations. He managed until Jack reached sensitive gland inside him, quickly reducing him extremely aroused mass on the bed.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Stephen as he slowly moved two fingers inside his lover and saw how his touches affected to him. Occasionally he touched something that made Stephen gasp and arch his back, as if he tried to get the fingers even deeper. Stephen felt so tight that Jack wondered if he would last any amount of time inside him. They both panted as Stephen finally took the vial from Jack's now trembling hands and oiled him.

"Stephen... that feels so... I don't think I can wait any more, Jack gasped.

"You don't need to. Come here and take what you want, my love," Stephen whispered and moaned when Jack leaned closer and then settled atop him. Jack's weight felt heavenly and he felt almost melting beneath him.

Stephen was so tight. Almost too tight and Jack paused, struggling against almost overwhelming need to push to the hilt. He feared terribly that he would hurt Stephen, that it was not possible he would fit in. Panting, he looked down into his lover's eyes and found them ablaze with love and need that matched his own.

"Take me, love. Make me yours," Stephen whispered and it was all encouragement Jack needed. Groaning, he buried himself in his lover's willing body and was welcomed by loving arms.

Jack tried with all his might to keep control, but the sensual friction was too much. Never had he believed that their joining would feel this heavenly! Stephen gasped and trembled beneath him, returning his kisses and caresses with equal frevour and he was lost. The sweetest ache and need Jack had ever felt coursed through his body, until he sobbed with force of it. The pleasure grew with every movement, finally driving them both over the edge. With a groan, Jack let go and released deep within Stephen's welcoming heat. He vaguely felt the moist warmth on his belly as Stephen, too reached his completion.

"Mine... mine..." Jack whispered, holding possessively Stephen's warm and languid body. He still caressed and kissed him as if he would never tire of doing so.

"Yes... yours," Stephen murmured between their kisses. His body hummed with satisfaction, but physical pleasure wasn't nothing compared to the feeling that grew in his heart. He felt tears of happiness prickling in his eyes, but tried to keep them back.

"_By the God! Jack had reduced me into same overemotional creature he himself is..._" He thought, shocked at his lack of control. And yet the thought didn't fill him with dismay but instead, warmth and love for his Jack. He smiled and caressed Jack's face that now were flushed and beaming after their lovemaking.

Jack Aubrey may be an overemotional creature and for that Stephen loved him all the more.

The End, this time for real. :D


End file.
